


#yourbaecouldnever

by enchantedsleeper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Livetweeting, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: At the Four Continents, 2017, U.S. skater Alex Hale livetweets a dramatic confrontation between two power couples of the ice skating world. #shook #couplefights #yourbaecouldnever(Inspired by chapter 3 of 'soldier boy, tripping over himself to win my praise' by thissupposedcrime)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [soldier boy, tripping over himself to win my praise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814544) by [thissupposedcrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thissupposedcrime/pseuds/thissupposedcrime). 



> This little ficlet is a spin-off/homage to thissupposedcrime's amazing work 'soldier boy, tripping over himself to win my praise', which is one of my favourite Otayuri fics out there. It's based on a scene from chapter 3 in which Otabek and Yuri get into a confrontation with JJ and Isabella at the Four Continents, 2017. I adore this scene, and desperately wanted to write the livetweet from Alex Hale's perspective. After kicking around the idea for weeks, I finally sat down and wrote it today xD
> 
> The lines in italics are quotes taken directly from the fic, to give a tiny bit of relevant context where needed. If you haven't read 'soldier boy', this fic probably won't make a lot of sense, so go and do that first! (You won't regret it!)

_It is alarming how easily Yuri can trespass around the halls of the rink not accessible to the public. Otabek’s presence at his side likely explains that, but Yuri doubts half the officials realize he’s not competing despite the Russian jacket he’s wearing. Truly, Yuri almost wishes he stood at the ice during Otabek’s skate instead of their reserved seats in the stands just to see if he could get away with it with minimal fuss._

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

So great to be at #fourcontinents17 among the top skaters in the world! As always follow here for all the livetweet updates you can handle :)

  


**Prince Hale Fan** @princehalefan63

YES! The Prince is back! Everyone follow @haletotheprince for updates on #fourcontinents17 and the best livetweet commentary

  


**I love JJ Leroy** @jjs_girlxoxo

@haletotheprince he seems a bit full of himself. "among the top skaters in the world" yeah you just abt qualified to brush shoulders w/ them

  


**Prince Hale Fan** @princehalefan63

@jjs_girlxoxo @haletotheprince "He seems a bit full of himself."

Aren't you a JJ Girl? Look who's talking!!!!!

  


_A blonde American named Alex Hale winks at Otabek as they walk by. He’s currently fifth in the standings._

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

Just walked past @otabekaltin and @yuriplisetsky looking scary and focused... Looks like Yuri came along to support his bae (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) #aww #skatingcouples

  


**get ur sk8s on** @icesk8rfan

@haletotheprince Omg get a selfie with them!!!!

i luv 2 c my faves hangin out... *sigh*

  


**Alex H rocks** @iluvalexh

@icesk8rfan @haletotheprince omg theyr not friends, moron, alex is gona crush that lame kazak poser

  


**Lilium Lily** @liliumlily

@iluvalexh @icesk8rfan @haletotheprince Hey, don't hate on someone for being a multi-skater fan. We don't all have to take sides like it's a war.

  


**Lilium Lily** @liliumlily

@iluvalexh @icesk8rfan @haletotheprince And it's "KAZAKH".

  


_It is during this distraction that a scream of ‘JJ Style’ pierces Yuri’s eardrums. God damn it._

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

"JJ STYLE!" Sounds like the King has arrived!! (Maple Leaf )(Sparkles ) #jjstyle(Crown ) #allhailkingjj #fourcontinents17

  


**JJStyle!** (Crown ) @just_follow_me

@haletotheprince YASSSSSS THE KING IS HERE! @kingJJ

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

In the company of his always beautiful consort @isabellayang, naturally #whatababe #skatingcouples

  


_“Otabek!” He calls joyfully, whipping out a phone in one hand and throwing an arm around Otabek as the flash goes off._

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

JJ wastes no time in getting a pic in with @otabekaltin... uh-oh, looks like bae @yuriplisetsky isn't too happy #incoming #fourcontinents17

  


**YURI PLISETSKY IS LIFE** @yuris_angel

@haletotheprince GRRRR, I h8 JJ and his stupid fans too! (Pile Of Poo ) hope yuratchka ends him!

  


**otayuri 4eva** @otayuri_yuribek

@haletotheprince Yassss Otayuri are here! NOW I'm interested #otayuri #yuribek #bestcouple

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

It's going down people... Plisetsky just pushed in front "You wanted a commemorative photo with the winner?" oooooh #burn #fourcontinents17

  


**Otabek is my Hero** @heroofkazakhstan

@haletotheprince ha, he's not wrong, Otabek is IN THIS TO WIN THIS #fourcontinents17 #heroofkazakhstan

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

JJ calls Plisetsky "kitten", Altin quickly holds Plisetsky back from attack with a strong, manly arm (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) (Flexed Biceps ) #couplefights #fourcontinents17

  


**i like lego** @masterlegobuilder

lmao I love how unapologetically @haletotheprince bats for both teams. #bivisibility #pride #altinsureishotthough

  


**kitties = ＾ ● ⋏ ● ＾ =** @_hellokitty_

@haletotheprince mmmmm, Otabek Altin can hold me back any time he likes #hottie

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

#otayuri versus #jjbella, place your bets people #couplefights #fourcontinents17

  


**I love JJ Leroy** @jjs_girlxoxo

@haletotheprince ALL OF MY MONEY on #JJBella. Obviously.

  


**Lilium Lily** @liliumlily

@jjs_girlxoxo @haletotheprince Really? I'll take you up on that

  


**otayuri shipper** @otayuri__

@haletotheprince £10 on #otayuri!

  


**Prince Hale Fan** @princehalefan63

@haletotheprince I'm eternally broke but NEED to get in on this action. I wager one waist-up sketch on #otayuri #fourcontinents17

  


**JJStyle!** (Crown ) @just_follow_me

@haletotheprince my money on #JJBella, they got this

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

JJ just called @katsukiyuuri "the only one to give him a challenging rematch"... think Plisetsky might be about to go nuclear #shook #couplefights

  


**katsudon** @yurikatsudon

@haletotheprince well he's not wrong, yuri katsuki is the best skater out there!

  


**YURI PLISETSKY IS LIFE** @yuris_angel

@yurikatsudon @haletotheprince NO WAY, KATSUKI IS A HAS-BEAN, YURI PLISETSKY IS THE BEST SKATER IN THE WORLD!

  


**otayuri shipper** @otayuri__

@haletotheprince *eats popcorn* (Popcorn )

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

"You're getting one." OOOOOH THAT'S A SCARY FACE FROM @otabekaltin. BEAR CLAWS ARE OUT #shook #couplefights #yourbaecouldnever

  


**get ur sk8s on** @icesk8rfan

@haletotheprince omg im literally on the edge of my seat, whats gonna happen next? luv these guys

  


**pikachu** @pikapikachuchu

@haletotheprince Came to see what all my friends are giggling over, who knew the world of ice skating was so dramatic? Might have to follow

  


**Ellen Smith** @dolphinlover5678

@haletotheprince whoever wins this fight, I am definitely an Alex Hale convert, his livetweeting of this has just been priceless

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

#JJBella are visibly shocked, silence descends. YOU COULD CUT THE TENSION WITH A KNIFE (shoe) #shook #couplefights #yourbaecouldnever

  


**ice is nice** @shallweskate

@haletotheprince hehe, knife shoe, nice (Ice Skate )

  


**pikachu** @pikapikachuchu

@haletotheprince Wish someone was livestreaming this, I NEED visuals!

  


**christophe giacometti's butt (  )(  )** @christophebutt

@pikapikachuchu @haletotheprince Phichit Chu is at Four Continents, where he goes video evidence is sure to follow. Just wait

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

Today's lesson: do not fuck with @otabekaltin's bae @yuriplisetsky, or Altin will fuck YOU up #shook #couplefights #yourbaecouldnever

  


**otayuri shipper** @otayuri__

@haletotheprince too damn right!!

  


**otayuri 4eva** @otayuri_yuribek

@haletotheprince #otayuri are the best!! I love their fierce dedication to each other #relationshipgoals

  


**get ur sk8s on** @icesk8rfan

@haletotheprince wonder if jj will remember the lesson lol

  


**high ranked tweets** @high_ranked_tweetbot

@haletotheprince Congrats on your 10,000 likes!

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

(also that was a very sexy manly growl, ngl) #rawr #couplefights #fourcontinents17

  


**otabek is a bae** @otabae

@haletotheprince *sigh* otabek is so sexy, wish he was mine, but i do ship him with yuri also theyre both so cute

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

JJ tries to backpedal, tells Altin he's sure they'll be sharing a podium together...pretty sure I just saw @yuriplisetsky's fur stand on end

  


**kitties = ＾ ● ⋏ ● ＾ =** @_hellokitty_

@haletotheprince hissssss!

  


**He's the King JJ** @jjislife

@haletotheprince OMG JJ WASNT BACKPEDALING, UR SUCH A BIASED IM BLOCKING THIS ACCOUNT

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

JJ extends the royal hand of friendship to #otayuri \- "We should try to be friends" #shook #couplefights #fourcontinents17

  


**JJ Fan** @king_JJstyle

@haletotheprince JJ is such a gentleman #jjstyle(Crown ) all sportsmen should have his class

  


**i luv yuratchka** @russianfairyfan

@king_JJstyle @haletotheprince class????? where were you when JJ was INSULTING yuri just now????

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

"THE ONLY RELATIONSHIP WE WANT WITH YOU ARE MURDERERS AND VICTIM!" - @yuriplisetsky #shook #couplefights #yourbaecouldnever

  


**YURI PLISETSKY IS LIFE** @yuris_angel

@haletotheprince @yuriplisetsky GET HIM YURI!

  


**I love JJ Leroy** @jjs_girlxoxo

@haletotheprince omg, Plisetsky is so RUDE, what a loudmouthed punk! JJ was just trying to be nice

  


**JJBella lover** @jjbella4eva

@jjs_girlxoxo @haletotheprince he's such a lil brat, cant believe they let him compete in the senior division

  


**Alex Hale** @haletotheprince

#JJBella beat a hasty retreat... #OTAYURI WINS! #shook #couplefights #yourbaecouldnever

  


**ice is nice** @shallweskate

@haletotheprince you know i'm a general fan of jj but i'll admit otayuri definitely won that one

  


**Lilium Lily** @liliumlily

@jjs_girlxoxo @haletotheprince Time to pay up... :)

  


**JJStyle!** @just_follow_me

@haletotheprince Pffff as if, JJ and Bella are just too dignified to scrap any longer. JJ has a tournament to win #jjstyle(Crown) #fourcontinents17

  


**Prince Hale Fan** @princehalefan63

@haletotheprince This has been the best #fourcontinents livetweet EVER. Thank you for doing the public such a service

  


_Hours later, after dinner, they discover Alex Hale livetweeted the confrontation with #shook #couplefights #yourbaecouldnever. Katsuki’s best friend uploaded video coverage to Instagram so they all go viral, including Seung Gil Lee, caught laughing in the background. Yay._

  


**[video thumbnail]**

**51,000 likes**

**phichit+chu** the most epic battle ever fought at #fourcontinents17.... #JJBella versus #OtaYuri! @otabek-altin @yuri-plisetsky @JJleroy!15 @Bella-Yang @seung-gillee #skating #powercouples #drama

 **pikapikachuchu** omg HERE IT IS!

 **otabae** otabek's face in this is a thing of beauty

 **shallweskate** just look at @seung-gillee laughing behind them... we are all Seung-Gil

  


_Otabek groans as he looks at his phone, but Yuri doesn’t care._

  


HeaderPapa

  


Ylena showed me the video of you at Four Continents. Who is that boy with you? Is he the Russian skater you told me about?  


  


  


Yes, that's Yuri Plisetsky. Papa, what did I say about watching internet videos?  


  


  


Your mother and I approve.  


**Author's Note:**

> Other random thoughts: This is my first ever work which uses a skin! Let me know what you think of the styling (which is designed to imitate Twitter, with a bit of Instagram and text messaging thrown in). All of the kudos are due to CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza for their [amazing series of tutorials](http://archiveofourown.org/series/458134) which show how to use emoji and do text message styling on AO3. I spaced it out quite a lot, as I thought that made it more readable; also, if any of it is not screen reader friendly, let me know and I will rectify matters right away.
> 
> Everyone except Alex Hale and JJ has very boring Twitter handles because all of my creativity went into the random users who populate the rest of the piece xD I thought of making Alex's handle "@haletotheking", but decided he wouldn't dare challenge JJ for the throne, so he became "Prince Alex". I headcanon him as someone who is quite flamboyant and openly bi xD
> 
> Featuring a random cameo from Aslan Altin at the end because he is, and continues to be, my very favourite of all time.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm really tempted to write Aslan's POV of the fight scene in Chapter 5~~


End file.
